The present invention relates to the measurement of semiconductor wafer characteristics and, more particularly, to the deposition of a desired charge upon the surface of such a wafer.
In order to perform various tests to characterize the electrical parameters and quality of semiconductor wafers, it is desirable to be able to produce uniform charge densities on the surface of the wafer.
For example, it is common to rinse a wafer in water to remove any charge that has accumulated on the oxide layer formed on the surface of the wafer.
Such a rinsing entails not only the rinsing step, but also, a drying step. This increases the chances for contamination and damage of the wafer. In addition, the drying process may reintroduce charge gradients.